


When All Else Fails

by Callmefaustus



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Death, Demon, Drama, F/M, Hate, Loss of Child, Love, M/F, Parental Death, Reaper - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Triggers, Violence, cursing, not for under 18 years of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: The story of a Human/Reaper Halfbreed (Robyn Eloise-Marie Howard) and a Demon (Claude Faustus), And a love that prevails when all else Fails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a Human/Reaper Halfbreed (Anne Eloise-Marie Howard) and a Demon (Claude Faustus), And a love that prevails when all else Fails.

Prologue

I ran. As fast as my exhaustion would allow me to do at least. However, at this point, it was no more than a pathetic jog accompanied by stumbling and curses. I knew this was the End. I was going to take my final breath this very night... but for some reason, I ran on. 

Everything that I knew and loved.. All of it.. It was gone. Taken form me in a very blink of an eye, yet over the course of a lifetime. I was now a witch. I was to be burned. Foolish...incompetent... stupid mortals. They did not know.. they did not care... they did not understand!

But how could they? They were closed to our world.... fools the lot of them...and maybe I was the greatest of them all.  
CHAPTER ONE! 

From my birth, just like my ancestors... I was cursed. I was destined to fall in the harshest of manners. Then again, what else was to be expected for one who had Boleyn/Howard blood coursing through her veins? What else could be expected for one who looked like the fated Anne incarnate? 

I had been born into the Noble family nearly 20 years before. My Mother was unwed when she met a Reaper and bore him a child....a half-reaper....me. I had the genes embedded deep within, but my body could not cope with their effects, seeming to turn into a strange madness that would, in effect, ruin me. Visions would swirl in thick masses with in my head. Voices of those who had passed screamed for revenge and sent me into fits of insanity. We had hid it well...for nearly 20 years....but it all came crashing down.

So here I was...being called a 'witch' by them, running from a group of men sent to hunt me down. “Burn her!' they had cried as they forced their way into my home. My mother shoved me out the back of the manor. “Run my love, for my sake... run.” she said as a tear slid from her angelic face. She placed a kiss upon my head and turned to block the door. She braced herself against it, barring it shut with every ounce of strength that remained inside her exhausted body.

I did as I was bid. There was a forest 200 yards behind the manor.... I had nearly made it when I heard her blood curdling scream. My mothers blood curdling scream... oh mother... my mother..

I ran faster, hand pressed over my ears and I fought and begged the sound of her life leaving her....leave me. I fought to ignore the other noise that now joined it.... this one equally terrifying, in a new way. Howls.... They were tracking me with Dogs. They would run me to the point of death, and then... if mercy found me.... I would find a swift end. Alone and exhausted, my body finally failed me. I fell to the ground in a shivering heap of flesh, fabric and tears... all surrounding a hate that now brimmed over, the dam that held it back, breaking as the snapping of a branch. 

I knew it would not be long until they found me and drug me to Hell. On my knees, I looked into the midnight sky, void of stars and screamed to the God that I now hated with all my being. “You!!!!! You worthless bastard. You call yourself a loving God? Merciful and just? Lies!!!!...You’ve taken everything from me...sentenced me to burn in hell! After this night, I welcome it...do you hear me you bastard! I denounce you and welcome the flames of hell!!!” I cried out falling into a fit of insane laughter, and curling to the ground in a shivering heap. 

I heard the dogs draw closer and rolled onto my back, looking up into the pitch black sky and stretching out my limbs, awaiting the flames....But I as I lay there... it was not the flames I felt... but something that almost tickled my palm. I looked over to see a rather large, seemingly deadly spider. " Hello there little friend... come to bite me, eh? Ease me to the afterlife?...Come on then, bite me.” I laughed. It sat on my hand and looked at me, eight eyes meeting my two. “Bite me Dammit!” I said as the howling drew closer. It was then the first pang of fear filled me, tears filling my eyes a the thought of fire licking away my flesh. “Please, I don’t want to feel the flames.” I cried, shaking my hand, hoping the movement would incite a bite. Instead, it flew off me, landing a few feet away. 

In horror, I crawled to it, scooping it gently into my hands. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to hurt you, little one.” I said, gently laying it at my side.

“THERE SHE IS LADS!!” I heard a man yell out. I looked at their torches...daggers glistening in its light. So this is it? This is my death? “Come on then?!” I called out. “Send me to hell, I wont fight you!! in fact, I may drag you down with me!!!” I laughed as a deranged being would.

Something changed, but I was too far gone to tell it...as the fit left me, I noticed the group staring at me......No, not at me, next to me.

“What the hell?” “Where did he come from?” “What is that thing?” voices rang out.

I looked to my left to see a man in all black. Short black hair, frame less glasses...fire light reflected off them, so I couldn’t see his eyes. He reminded me of the Trancy Butler, but with a dark aura...something was off. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I can take it from here.” he said, in a calm emotionless voice. He scooped me into strong arms. “Au Revior.” He bowed, before he leaped away.

“Get em both!” the leader cried, recovering his wits.

But the man holding me was too fast. With the Skills of a Reaper, he sped through the treetops. I felt a darkness....

Was he a Fallen angel? A Demon?...it was too soon to tell. Either way, with reaper blood in my veins, I was in serious danger..... and too exhausted to care. Before I knew it, I was passing out in his arms.


	2. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/4/13/sdpjxsjpjn.jpg This is Anne Eloise-Marie Howard   
> I do not own the artwork)

Honestly... the next few hours.. or days... were a blurr. I don't recall the flight. I don't recall arriving at.... a... place...

But... When I returned to a state of consciousness, I found I was in a dark room... It had no windows. The walls were made of what appeared to be a thick brick or stone... most likely, they were soundproof to boot. Was I in a Cellar? ...... I realized I was lying in a large bed, covered to my chest in creamy, satin covers. It was an oddly safe feeling, lying in the cool softness.

Then I noticed a man sitting in the corner of the room. He was on a dark, wooden, plain chair...and his eyes were on me. He has Plum colored hair, parted to the right side, and intense glowing orange eyes. He gave me a strange look, as though he could peer into my soul. I blinked, but must have been tired... for once more a dreamless slumber took me.

I am not certain of the time that passed before I once more woke up....but the man still sat there.. on the wooden chair, in the corner... with just enough light on him to see... that is hair was now parted to the left. Unlike before, the peering gaze was gone and one that seemed to contemplate killing me on the spot met me.... I shut my eyes tight, thinking that I may have been dreaming. I though I would wait a few seconds and open them again... but it seems... once more sleep found me.

The next time I awoke... the room was strangely empty...silent... and colder than before. I took a moment to look around once more... seeing that there was not much to it.. other then the bed I lay in, a small nightstand... candles on the nightstand... one on the other side of the bed...and an empty chair. 

Why had I not screamed when I saw those men? Had I been drugged? Was I still dreaming? Or was I awake, and those men a dream? Perhaps... he has been sent to ensure that I remained alive? So may options... 

I groaned as I moved a bit. 

"Ah... you are finally awake." a familiar, emotionless voice said to me. 

I turned my head to see the man form before. Not the plum haired one that sat in the room... but the dark one that saved me in the woods. Immediately, I tensed. He was not human... he was not a reaper... what was he?

I ran through the options. Angel, Fallen Reaper, Demon..... The scent was too familiar to be an Angel, and no angel had dark hair.. so I ruled it out quickly. That left a Demon....and a Fallen... Either one meant grave danger to me, neither cared for reapers.... and both would know by my scent that I was the child of a Legendary Reaper. Not only was my father trained by Undertaker in his early days... but he once held the position now held by William T. Spears. "Yes... I am wake." I said, with a soft smile.

"That is most pleasing. I was beginning to wonder if you would survive at all. I had hoped that you were not too seriously injured, but the wound on your side was rather deep. I doubt very much you can remember acquiring it. I am certain your level of adrenaline was quite high at the time of infliction." 

"My... My Side?" I asked. Is that why i was in pain? I had been wounded? By what? And... how bad?

"Yes.... But never fear, my dear. I tended the wound and bandaged it. I have a gift for remedies and such." he stated, as he took a seat. 

I flushed a deep shade of crimson. He had tended to my side? That would mean he had seen it. The wound... the flesh...and me in a state of undress…oh dear. 

"Why are you so frightened of me?" He asked rather suddenly, his face seeming to wonder and perhaps...even.. a bit of worry?

"Who ever said I was scared of you, sir?" I asked, a bit of my old fire returning, though still barely and ember.

"Well... considering you have scooted nearly clear across the bed.... I assumed it was understood." he said with the ghost of a smile playing across his elegant features. Whatever the hell he was... he was handsome. Tall, with short black hair and frameless glasses, just as I recalled... yet now, I could see his eyes... and they were Golden. 

"You are incorrect in your judgement of me, sir. I can assure you I am not scared at all, merely wary. I have absolutely no idea who you are, where I am, why I am here.... or for that matter... What you are."

This time he did smile, though it was tiny. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "You can trust me. Had I desired you dead, do you honestly think that you would be sitting, well cared for, in a bed and speaking to me?"

Valid point, I had to admit. Surely not. He could have easily killed me in my sleep.. or not saved me to begin with.

"To continue... My name is Claude Faustus. I am a Butler here, at Trancy Manor. I am in service to the young earl, Alois Trancy. Now, I would ask you something, if I may?"

"Yes... you may do so." 

"Who... exactly... are you, Miss?" he asked, leaning forward just a bit. 

I took a deep breath. The moment of truth. By revealing my name... I revealed my past...all of my past. I did not want to be rude, and he had been kind thus far, so I dove in. "My name, sir, is Anne Eloise-Marie Howard."

"Ah. Miss Howard... there is something rather strange about you. Can you tell me?"

"If you tell me what you are... I will tell you what I am." 

He gave a faint chuckle. "Most people do not notice what I am in such a short time. I am a Demon."

A demon.... I had expected as much. Damn... this could get rather ugly.

"And you, Miss Howard... are not a typical Human are you?"

"Well, demon. You did save me.... I am the daughter of Lady Anne Louise Howard and a shinigami by the name of James Deveroax."

"Ah, so you are a Half-Reaper. How very interesting."

I nodded as my stomach growled.

He almost smiled again. “I shall be right back with some food, Miss Howard. But I must ask you to take this first. It will help with the pain…. I promise it won’t hurt you, but you may feel a bit limp for a few minutes… You will still be able to move however, just not well.”

I took a tablet from his hand and the water he offered me, taking the pill before I could change my mind. As he left he room, I lay back against the pillows. Within moments, a numbing sensation filled me. I couldn’t move at all... if he were to attack me, I would be fully at his mercy.  
As the moments wore one, the numbness changed to a tingle. I was beginning to regain the ability to move... though it was not easy.

He returned at set some food on the table by my bed. The effects were wearing off, but I still felt odd. “I brought some soup. Made it myself actually… not to brag but it’s quite good, I think.” He sat in the chair near me.

“It smells wonderful, but I fear I am still on the numb side.”

“Oh, dear me. I apologize.” He moved so that he sat next to me on the bed. “If you will allow me?”

I flushed a deep crimson. Why??!! “Thank you… I’m not used to this.”

Lifting the bowl, he took a spoonful and lifted it to my lips. I swallowed and was instantly hit by Wonderful flavors. Who the hell would think a demon could cook?

So, you are a half-reaper. That is an interesting combination. I assume that your mother was human then?” he raised another spoonful.

I swallowed. “Yes.”

“Howard.” He said absently. “I have heard that name before.” He continued to feed me.

“I come from the Boleyn/ Howards. Two of my ancestors died at the hands of Henry the Eighth.”

“Ah, yes. Anne Boleyn and Cathryn Howard.”

“You know our history?”

“When you lived as long as I have, you learn things.”

“How…old… are you?” I asked. “I’m sorry that was rude.”

“Not at all. In human years I am 30… but as a demon…. Let me put it this way, I was full grown when Noah had an Ark.”

I shivered. Partially from cold.... and partially from the thought of his age.

“Are you cold?”

“A little bit.” I wrapped my arms around me… that was about the only thing I could move easily.

“Apologies, but we tried to keep it cool while you were healing. And it is safer down here… I can fetch another blanket if you would like?” he said. 

Something in my eyes apparently caught him off guard. The truth was, I liked him and didn’t want him to go…. What had gotten into me?

“You don’t want to be alone, do you? Shall I stay for a bit then?” he asked.

Despite myself and my mind screaming no…I replied. “Please.”…Curses…. bloody curses.

“Of course.” He leaned back against the pillows, folding his arms behind his head. “Shall I speak more, or do you wish to rest?”

“Well. I should rest, but I like talking with you. It makes me feel safer… I’m just a bit tired.” I shivered again.

“Forgive me if I create any discomfort, but it well keep you warmer.” He said. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

To his surprise and my own for that matter, I rested my head on his collar bone. His chin rested on my head as he spoke.

“You nearly killed my spider.” 

“Did I? When?”

“When I found you out in the forest… Whatever were you doing?”

“Trying to die… I wanted it to bite me so I could die before they found me… or at least make it so I didn’t feel the pain… but it didn’t bite, and I swung my hand. The poor thing went flying. I felt so bad about it and…..did you say YOUR spider?”

“Yes… Oh, I never told you that part. I am a spider demon.”

A spider demon…. Oh my…. Why was I not surprised?

“He will be alright won’t he?”

“Do you really care so much as to know?” Claude replied.

“Very much so.”

He raised his free hand to the ceiling. “Then ask him for yourself.” He said.

As he lowered his hand, I saw the spider sitting on it. Slowly, I raised my hand to it, placing my fingers on his palm. The spider crawled onto my hand. It tickled, but I didn’t flinch… it was a large spider… larger than I remembered it to be. But smaller than my palm. “Hello there, little one. I am so sorry for earlier. I never meant to hurt you. I feel terrible for it… but you look better. Claude has taken care of you I see….Can you forgive me, little one? For any pain I caused you?”

Eight small eyes peered into mine as it gave a slight hissing sound. 

I looked up into Claudes’ golden ones.

“Did… you just ask a spider for forgiveness?” he asked, sounding truly shocked.

“Yes…Why?”

“Most people don’t care enough too… he forgives you, by the way.”

I smiled broadly and brought the spider closer to my face and placed a gentle kiss on its back. “Thank you. That means much to me, little friend.”

Claude was staring at me.

“What?”

“You… kissed him… I have never in my existence seen someone care that much for a spider….except spider demons.”

“What can I say? I do like spiders… I always have… I seem to be drawn to them… Plus he is a lovely specimen. I love anything Golden like that.”

“Really?”

“Yes… your eyes are golden as well. I like that. For some reason, though I know you are my sworn enemy and could easily kill me….. I feel…safe… with you.” I curled a bit closer. “However, I sense that you are not alone.”

“You are correct. Allow me to introduce the other Trancy servants.” He said with a snap of long, elegant fingers.

A moment later a woman entered the room. She had white hair and indigo eyes. She was followed by three young men. They had purple hair and orange eyes….and they all looked exactly alike.

I couldn’t help but burst into a laugh. “Forgive me, but for a little while I thought I was going mad. It’s good to know that there are indeed multiple men… triplets it seems.”

Claude actually smiled. “No, you are quite sane. This is Hannah and her subordinates, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury.”

They either bowed or curtsied as I smiled.

“And this is our guest. Lady Robyn Eloise Marie Howard… Yes, She is half reaper, but is not our enemy. She knows that we are demons.”

Hannah scoffed and sneered. “She’ll rat us out soon enough.”

“I would never.” I nearly spat. “If it was not for Claude, I would be dead… and these young men tended to me as well. Since they work for you, I owe ALL of you my life.”

She spun on a heel and left, the triplets close behind.

“Please, excuse her…. She has a strange way about her, and they boys work for her. Even if they like you, they must hide it when she is near.” Claude soothed.

I nodded and yawned.

“You should rest, my dear. Don’t fear her. If my spiders like you, and they do, they will keep an eye on you.” He said, beginning to rise.

“Claude?”

“Yes?”

“Stay here… until I fall asleep?” I asked, childishly.

“Of course, my lady.”

“You can call me Anne…. And thank you.”

“For what?”

I smiled up at him as I rested my head on his chest. “For your kindness. I… I like you, Claude. You one hell of a demon.”

He chuckled. “I like you as well.” He said softly as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.... the arms of a demon, surrounding me in warmth.


	3. Purple

It was not too much later that I awoke from my restful sleep to see one of the Plum haired men sitting nearby. 

"My Lady." he said, meeting my gaze.

I noticed that his hair was parted to the center. "Hello to you as well.. um... er... Forgive me, but I am unaware exactly whom I am speaking to." I replied a bit sheepishly.

He smiled at me and gave a soft sort of laugh. "My name is Timber... or the talkative bastard as Claude likes to call me." he stated with a bland grin.

I gave a soft giggle at that. "Well Timber. Its lovely to meet you. Would you care to talk a bit?" I asked, desperate for some company and not fearful of him. "Its very lonely down here.. in the dark... "

"Claude wouldn't like that. He doesn't like when we talk. We are low born....foul tongued.. Ill bred... you know the sort."

"While I do appreciate your warning, I will take my chances. Please? Talk with me?" I asked, hoping to make a friend. 

He shrugged. "Alright then." 

I patted the edge of the bed. "Come... Sit with me and lets talk as friends?"

He did as I requested, sitting on the very edge and facing me. "So.. What do you want to know?"

"Oh... Everything. Tell me about everyone here?" I asked, eagerly.

"Okay then... Im the talkative one, like I said before. Canterbury, the one with the right part.... hes the quietest one of us. And Thompson.. well hes just bloody annoying.... unless you ask Claude. He'd say I'm the most annoying one. " He said. "Then there is Miss Hannah. A Ripe old bitch that one... and that spoiled little shit Alois... if you ask me, he's the most annoying of anyone."

I nodded, taking in the information. "And what about Claude?"

"Hell. He's just as Ass." Timber stated.

"Is he now? I rather liked him to be honest." I said, with a soft smile.

"Just you wait Princess... he's always working us. He's a cold bastard if hes anything."

I laughed. "Surely he can't be that bad." 

"Yes.. Surely I can not be that bad." Claudes voice said. He stood in the doorway at the base of a flight of stone stairs, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning on the door frame, eyebrows arched as Timber practically flew off the bed. "Cold Bastard? Ass? Haven't I told you enough times to keep your sorry mouth shut?"

Timber swallowed as Claude glared.

"Claude? Please do not be angry with him. I fear it was my doing. You see, I asked him to speak to me to keep me company. He was being a good servant. He was honest in how he sees it. He entertained me and made me smile. I am most grateful that he spoke to me." I smiled. "I was very lonely before."

I saw at once, that his demeanor softened."Out." he said to the Plum one. 

Timber shot me a look of gratitude and fled quickly. 

"You... You are lonely?" he asked as he walked over to me. 

I nodded. "That is one of the many reasons that I so look forward to when you come to see me. It makes me feel much better.

He was silent for a moment. "Well... I came to notify you that I was going to prepare the midday meal. Is there anything that you desire?"

"Company and a window." I teased, with a smile.

"How interesting. I have a room above that is most fitting. It has a large window and will allow you to have more interaction with us. Do you care to take it?"

I smiled and clasped my hands. "Oh yes! I would love that dearly, Claude."

He gave me a soft smile. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so..." I stated, rising slowly and holding firmly to the bed as I did. Once I felt stable enough, I let go. I stood for a second before my legs gave way and I fell back on the bed. "Or... perhaps not...." 

He walked over and scooped me into strong arms. "That can be easily remedied. I shall simply carry you." he stated, walking to the door.

"Wait!" 

He stopped mid step. "A Problem?"

"The spider... I want him to come with me.. Please?" I asked, before he moved to allow me to scoop the spider off the nightstand. "Does he have a name?" I added as he settled to my hand.

Claude let a ghost of a true smile hint on his lips, but just for a second. "I can not name every spider, so he does not... but I am sure he would love to have one."

I thought for a moment as he walked up the stairs. The spider settled to my shoulder as I held on to the demon. "Aegeas. I think I will call him Aegeas.. if he likes it. What do you think little one?"

Claude smirked as the spider hissed. "Aegeas likes his name very much my lady."

 

~~~~~~~

He carried me up to the main floor, then up a large grand staircase and down a long hall to a large, heavy oak door. "Here we are. " He stated as he pushed the door open with his foot. 

The room was more elegant than I could have imagined. It was filled with Amethyst, gold, black and Ivory. Lace, Silk and velvet were almost everywhere..... and a large window looked out over the garden. The window was shaded by a large, old oak tree whose limbs swayed in the breeze like a friendly hello. Beyond it was a garden with a fountain, a path, hedges and roses. 

"This... this will be mine?" I asked in a state of awe.

"Do you not like it?" Claude asked as he walked toward a large canopy bed.

"Like it? I love it. It is perfection." I smiled as he set me gently on the plush bedding. "The colors... how did you know I loved them?" I asked as I lie back on a pillow, Aegeas still on my shoulder.

"You had a black gown and purple jewels when I found you, Anne. You mentioned liking gold...and Ivory is a wonderful neutral accent color. Much better then White or brown."

"You actually listened to me?" I asked. It was rare that someone other than my mother listened to me... and now that she was gone... No.. Not something to think about. The past was the past...and I was alive.. recovering with the aid of a demon.

"Of course I did, Anne."

I gave a smile as I yawned. "Thank you dearly, Claude." 

This time, he returned my smile with one of his own. "It is time you rested my dear lady. I will back in a little while to check on you."

I nodded and settled to the pillows as Aegeas scampered to the headboard and hissed softly. I closed my eyes and sighed, my last thought was of Claudes smile.... and then... precious sleep claimed me once more.


	4. Meetings

I stirred from a restful sleep to the sound of two voices just outside the door. One was easily recognizable as belonging to Claude... the other... I was not sure of. I had heard it on occasion, but could not pinpoint its owner. It did not help that the words and voices were muffled.

"Well... When WILL she wake up Claude? I want to meet her." the voice said. It whined in agitation as a reply seemed to annoy its owner. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Aegeas hissed on the nightstand, happy to see me awake. "Hello little one." I said, before getting a bit louder. "Claude?"

I heard a rustle on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal the butler. " Ah, You awaken."

"Yes, after a pleasant sleep. Who was at the door?" 

"That would be my Master, Alois Trancy." He replied, with slight annoyance in his otherwise emotionless voice.

"I do hope that my presence has not proved burdensome to your master." 

"A Burden? Not at all Anne. He expressed a desire to meet with you when you are feeling able."

"I am now, actually." I smiled sweetly. " I should love to meet the Earl. After all, his hospitality has allowed me to remain here and recover in safety."

The demon gave a curt nod. 

"However.... I think a night shift is highly inappropiate for such a meeting." I added, pulling the covers over me a bit more. 

"I quite agree. I will fetch more suitable attire." Claude smiled as he bowed and took leave. 

I heard him speak to Alois once the door was shut again....and heard the squeal of excitement as well. I had to smile. It was nice to know that he desired to meet me as much as I desired to meet him. 

"Here we are, My Lady." Claude said, moments later, as he returned to me with a dress in his arms. "I do hope that I have not overstepped my bounds, but I was repairing your dress and took the liberty of adding to it a bit. I do hope that you don't mind." he stated as he lay the dress across the bed. 

I gasped at the sight. The once black velvet petticoat I knew had been too far damaged to repair. In its place was one of the deepest black silk, embroidered with fine golden thread to make the shape of spider webs. "Claude...."

"Perhaps I got a bit carried away?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and forced myself to stand, however wobbly I was. "Come here, please?" As he stepped over, I extended my hand to him. "Closer please."

Blinking, he took my hand in his as he took a step closer.

Before he could react further, I pulled him to me, embracing him affectionately, my head on his chest. "Thank you Claude. It is so very lovely. No one has ever done such a kindness for me."

After overcoming the initial shock of being hugged, he returned the embrace somewhat hesitantly. "Yes my Lady. Perhaps you should dress now? Can you do it, or do you need assistance?"

"I think, Perhaps, I can manage." I began as I took a step to the dress. My legs trembled and I fell as thy failed to support my weight. 

A Pair of strong arms caught me and set me on the bed with a soft grin.

"Thank you... I see I do still need your help." I said sheepishly as he moved to open the dress and fetch a comb.

He stood before me and held his hands out. “You will have to stand, but I Shall not let you fall.”

With a nod and slight smile, I took his hands and rose to my feet, holding on to him for support.

"You are certain you are not…. Uncomfortable with this?” he asked, touching my gown.

At that, I could not help but laugh. "You have already seen me in less haven't you? I didn't undress myself the first night after all." 

He tinged a shade of soft pink, cleared his throat, nodded and unfastened the stays of the night dress, sliding it off bare shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

I blushed as well, as a shiver crept up my spine. I was nude and chilled, but the thought of him seeing me such, was the reason for the shiver that wracked my frame. I moved to assist him, by stepping out of the night gown, but fell once more, landing on his chest.

At the same moment, his instinct made him catch me... hands on my bare waist. "Apologies." he muttered, turning a bit darker, though his hands continued to steady me.

"I-it is al-right” I stuttered, a bit embarrassed myself.

Claude quickly slid the gown over me, tied it and assisted me to bed once more. “Shall I?” he asked, holding the comb.

I shook my head softly. “No thank you. That is one thing that I can still do.” I smiled, taking it and running it through my dark locks.

“May I go and bring in Master Trancy?”

I nodded. “Please do. I am quite anxious to meet him.” I replied.

With a bow, the demon left the room to retrieve his master.

I laid the comb aside and settled back against the headboard as I waited.

Moments later the door opened, and young man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, bounded in.

Alois Trancy.


	5. Revelations

///WARNING: Hardcore Fluff! ///

 

I wanted to do what I had been taught to do since birth. To rise and greet Earl Trancy with a curtsy. To be a proper lady and show the respect an Earl deserves..... but at that moment, I have to concede to the fact that if I attempted to do so... I would get up close and personal with the floor. Instead, I settled for the best thing I could do. "Hello, my dear Lord Trancy. What an honor to meet you." I said as I leaned forward a bit and inclined my head. 

A huge smile crossed his face as his eyes shone. "You!? You are Anne!? I have seen you at all the Balls! I never thought it was you in my manor." he stated, rather loudly.

"Yes. I am Anne Howard. It is a pleasure, as I stated before, to meet you and be in your manor." I smiled softly ."I do not mean to be rude, but I am still weak. Perhaps you will allow me to lie back?"

"Oh yes. Of course." he replied in exuberance. 

I did as I was allowed, leaning to the soft pillows and smiling kindly at him. "I thank you most heartily, my Lord. "

He nodded and skipped over. "Can I sit in bed with you?'

"Highness! That is most improper and highly-" Claude began as the blondes smile fell.

"Claude?" I interrupted. "I can see he meant no harm. I do not mind. " I added with a smile as I patted the bed. "You are welcome to join me, Master Trancy."

Alois jumped up and leaned onto the headboard at my side. "Do you like my manor? Isn't it wonderful!" he giggled.

"Oh yes. It is set in such a lovely area. And the decor is marvelous. Such a fine home you have, my lord."

"No! You are to call me Alois. You must call me that!" he ordered in a childish tone, but the words were meant in kindness.

"Then Alois it shall be." I smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"You like my home.. but what of my Claude? What do you think of my Claude?"

"He is such a kind and able butler. Not only skilled, but truly endearing." I said, knowing the boy desired flattery, and speaking the truth.

"Hes handsome too isn't he?" he grinned.

I flushed and nodded. "Very much so." I replied, as a soft pink spread over Claudes cheeks.

"He found you didn't he?"

I smiled and nodded once again. "Indeed he did."

"Tell me about it Anne."

"Tell you about it? Well, It's quite the tale." 

"Please tell me? Pleeeeeeease? It's been so long since Ive heard a story."

"Then I would be most happy to... May I be so bold as to ask you to cuddle?"

"W....What?"

"You are a very dear boy, Alois. Surely you know it, yes?"

He blinked somewhat sadly. "No one has ever told me such things before. You are the first."

"I'm surprised to hear such. You are a sweetheart in my opinion and I must say, I rather like you....But what I was intending was this... my mother told me stories when I was but a child. She would pull me close, hold me in her arms and cuddle me as she spent hours telling me stories. I loved hearing me in such ways. Have you ever been told a story like that?"

Alois tensed a bit and a sad expression crossed his face. Immediately, it broke my heart to see that lovely smile gone so quickly. "No."

”Perhaps, then.... you would let me hold me like that? I do think you are overdue for it." I said, as I extended an arm to him. 

His eyes lit up instantly and he scooted to rest his head on my shoulder. "This... this is nice." he said as I ran my fingers through the blond locks. 

"Yes, It is. Do you care to hear the tale of how I met your Claude?" I asked softly as Alois sighed happily.

"Oh yes. Please tell me."

I laughed a little. "As best I can... however there is much that I don't recall. Ill have to have help... Claude?"

"My Lady?" he asked, looking at me.

"Its Anne, Claude. Now, do come here. I need your help." I said, patting the bed at my side.

The demon crossed over and sat, rather stiffly on the edge.

I flashed a playful pout. "That is not exactly what I had in mind. I meant like Alois. Let me hold you as well. "I said, then blushed a bit. "I seem to be in an Affectionate mood."

He looked rather shocked. "Anne.. you wish to hold me?"

Alois giggled. “She is very comfortable.”

“See Claude? I am comfortable.” I added.

Hesitantly, he moved and leaned against me, head on my shoulder, next to mine.

“Like Alois” I said softly.

“But… his head is on…your chest.” Claude whispered back.

I smiled as I raised an eyebrow. “Your point?”

He flushed and moved to rest his head on my collar bone.

With a smile, I ran my fingers through the black locks. “Are we ready?” I asked.

Alois nodded happily. "Oh yes!"

“Then you may ask me anything at all you desire to.” I added.

“How did he find you?”

I thought for a moment. “Elaborate.”

He sat in silence as he formed the question. “What led up to it?”

I nodded. “You may or may not be aware of it, but I am not human… not fully in any case. I am a hybrid. My father was a great Shinigami… a grim reaper… a harvester of souls that took them to their final judgment… he was also the apprentice of the original death….My mother was a mortal woman… She did her best to raise me, but I could not handle the reaper blood that ran in me and would go into fits. We hid them well for many a good year. But recently, I lost control. The mortals hated it… they feared it and to them I was a witch. That led to them desiring my death… They killed my mother as she forced me to flee. I heard her cries and was driven further into a madness that I cannot explain. I ran and ran until I could go no further and collapsed upon the ground…I was ready to die, but I was scared. A spider found me and I begged it to kill me or at least paralyze me. However in my attempts to make it bite me, I shook too hard and hurt it.”

“I don’t care much for spiders.” Alois piped.

“Oh? Why not?”

A childish response made me smile. “They are mean and scary.”

“Not all of them. Your Claude here is quite kind.” I said, giving the demon an affectionate squeeze.

Alois merely shrugged.

“In any case, I hurt the poor dear and felt terrible, but the men sent to kill me had found me. I was so far gone that I began to laugh and dare them to do it. They didn’t… they didn’t even move. As the fit passed I realized that they were not even looking at me… but at Claude. He saved me.” I stated.

“How Claude? How did you save her?” Alois asked.

“I picked her and the spider she held up and flew away” he said, eyes closed.

“YOU FLEW?” Alois asked me. “Oh what was it like?”

“To be honest, I do not recall. I passed out in his arms… For the first time in quite a while, I felt safe… I let my guard down and fell into a deep sleep.” I replied.

“You actually felt safe with a demon? How is that possible?” the blonde asked.

I was absentmindedly stroking the hair from Claude's face, almost as if I were petting him. “Same as you do I would imagine.”

Alois was looking at me oddly. I turned my attention to him and saw a slight smirk. Before I could ask anything, he pointed over to the dark haired demon. His eyes were closed, his breathing was soft and a hint of a smile had found its way onto his face. He seemed to be at peace...and I couldn't help but stare. 

After a moment of silence, he opened golden eyes. “Terribly sorry… His highness was quite correct when he stated that you are comfortable.” He said.

“Oh is she now?” a female voice seemed to almost hiss.

All three of us turned to face the door. In its wide frame stood a clearly agitated Hannah. Her arms were crossed over her ample chest and her foot tapped as she glared.

"Ah, Hello Miss Hannah." I began with a smile. "Alois asked for a story... we all know the best are heard when cozy."

Her scowl grew more intense. "Then why are you holding Claude. My highness is the child."

Alois scrunched his face up and seemed to be ready to yell, but I stopped him. "Claude is a large part of the story." I stated nonchalantly. "It seemed appropriate to include him. Do you not agree Claude dear?" I added, feeling braver with him near me.

A low growl escaped Hannahs pursed mouth.

“What is it that you needed?” Claude asked her, an eyebrow slightly arching in annoyance.

“I came to tell his highness that lunch is being served.” She replied.

“Aah..Lunch… Well Alois, you had better be off then.” I said, as I kissed his forehead sweetly.

Blue eyes widened and stared into mine.

“What?” I asked.

"No one has.... I have never... You kissed my head...." he said, referring to the maternal gesture. 

"Then I believe that it was quite overdue, hmm? " I smiled, adding a second for good measure. "And should you care for it, my dear Alois, I'll be pleased to do this everyday."

"Oh Id like that Anne! I like you. I like you very much." he said matter-of-factly as he grinned and went to the door.

Hannah placed a frigid hand on his shoulder, which his shrugged off in disgust. "Don't touch me.... " he stated and waled past her to the hall. She glared at me with Malice, turned on her heels and left.

I stayed as I was for a moment until I realized.... Claude had his head on my shoulder, as we lay in bed, in each others arms..... It was highly improper.. more so considering he was a demon. "I see that I am truly comfortable." I smiled softly, a soft pink on my cheeks.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, eyes closed.

"You are still in my arms are you not?" I said, draping my free arm over you. "Even as Hannah glared, you stayed in my embrace."

His eyes shot open as he moved to rise. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Please stay?" I requested as I smiled.

He nodded and relaxed, lying down in my arms so our faces were even. We lay like that for a moment, until he spoke softly. "Why?"

"Why what Claude?" I asked, soothed but his presence.

"Why do you want me to stay?" he asked, his face inches from my own.

"I like it here.. I like you." I replied, a soft smile on my face. 

Gold eyes held my gaze, boring into my soul as he put his hand on my waist, making me roll to face him. His mind seemed to race, his eyes seemed to narrow as he thought....and then he leaned in... and kissed me. A soft kiss that was hesitant... as if he was expecting me to scream and flee. 

However, that was not the case. My reaction was the opposite of fleeing. I nearly fainted as his lips touched mine. I blushed after a moment, noticing that I was not only pressing my lips back, but holding him to me. I felt his tongue on my lips and parted them slowly, allowing him to deepen a kiss we both wanted. He pulled my hips to his and a soft whimper escaped me. Rolling, he lay half over me, kissing me and running his fingers through my hair. I held him close and felt bliss take over my heart. 

Neither of us heard the door open... but the sound of voices interrupted us. 

Claude ceased and looked to the door, and raised a brow at the sight of Thompson, Timber and Canterbury... all with stupid smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Really?" asked Timber.

"He's affectionate?" added Thompson.

"Weird." murmured Canterbury.

Claudes brow arched higher, yet he still lay half over me.

"Miss Hannah will not like this." Timber smiled.

"But we dont care. Alois likes Anne. So do we." Thompson added.

"She's not a bitch like Hannah." Canterbury smirked.

Claude smiled oddly. "Clarify... what you are saying...exactly."

I was a bit confused myself. I blinked, running my fingers through Claudes hair as they all smiled.

"We want to serve Anne." Timber grinned.

"We like her." Thompson added.

"She needs to stay." Canterbury stated.

"Yes... To Heaven with Hannah. We can Anne. Can we keep her Claude?" Thompson smiled.

Claude chuckled softly. "Well, do you care to stay Anne?"

I nodded. "I'd like nothing more."

"We'd like that too." the Triplets said in unison.

"Then it is settled. Off with you." He said as the three males bowed and left the room. 

At the last second, Timber turned around. "We'll act like we still like Hannah for now."

"I understand." I smiled with a soft nod.

After he left, Claude looked at me. "I should be going as well." He said as he rose and fixed his clothing.

"Claude?" I asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Yes Anne?"

"Is it.. possible for a Reaper to love a Demon?" I asked, lying back on the pillow. I hadnt realized just how tired I was.

"In rare cases, yes. It is heard of."

I nodded and smiled, replying as I dozed off. "Then.. I am.. a rare case..."

"I.... you... Sleep well, Anne." He said, a broad smiled on his face once again.


End file.
